Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26278448-20150718081948/@comment-26282151-20150815212857
86.212.20.229 a écrit : Sparrøw a écrit : Tu es le même contributeur que celui qui avait posté après mon 1er message ? Car si c'est toi j'avais dit que c'était surement plus dans l'animé ou elle s'en rend compte et choisi de taper de ses chaussures, mais ça n'enleve rien à sa combinaison Haki des Kujas réputé spécial + FDD qui transforme en pierre absolument tout, même les Pacifista comme la Jitte en Granit, et ça n'enlève rien non plus aux gants + protection de la Jitte de Smoker '''(cf : images) (d'ailleur désolé à tous pour ses grosses images, je me suis gourré en posant les liens), ce qui "laisse penser" qu'elle est totalement faite de Kairoseki ^^ Et si c'est toi, ça serait cool que tu répondes à mes questions qu'on en débatte tranquillou :) J'attend tes analyses ^^ Et regarde cette vidéo : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4IDgfT9AYY On voit parfaitement plusieurs choses : 1) Le coup de Jitte "la barre" en pleine tronche de '''Luffy , du coup c'est pile la même scène que celle du manga que tu as posté en disant que c'était que la pointe, donc niquel, ce qui valide et termine en fait tout notre débat en fait, mdr !!.. je te la remet : http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/559/10 > On voit pile le même groupe de Marine dans les deux versions, juste avant que Smoker '''l'attaque d'une taloche de Jitte en pleine face, aussi dans les deux versions.. Il est en caoutchouc et pourtant il prend de bons dégats et la sent passer grave ^^ Du coup il a plus trop lieu d'être ce débat :) Face à l'évidence comme tu as dit, héhé :) 2) La technique préférée de '''Smoker '''qui consiste à combiner son FDD et sa Jitte et coincer la gorge de '''Luffy '''avec la pointe (c'est plus sa technique préférée que juste la pointe en Granit) 3) On voit même '''Dragon prendre la Jitte par la poignée à main nue (pas con le gars) là où elle est protégée, et Smoker avec ses gants aussi quand il tient Luffy 'au sol (MT + MF) d'où le fait qu'il porte constament des gants.. ça serait chiant pour lui si il devait tout le temps viser de la pointe ses ennemis utilisateurs de FDD, au lieu de toute l'arme.. ça serait nul en fait non ? ^^ 4) '''Smoker '''dit que le Haki des Kujas est spécial dans leur tribue.. et c'est autant dans l'animé que dans la version papier Fr + An > http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/559/13 PS : et merci à Ichigo D. Uzumaki et Gol.D.Roger.Sama pour vos réponses, c'est sympa comme message, thx :)YOHOHOHO j'ai (enfin) trouvé ce que je cherchais : http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v19/c169/10.html Je cite Smoker : ''"'The tip of my jitte is made with a substance known as "seastone".'' => Le bout/La pointe de ma jitte (...) appelé granit marin. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi un peu tout le monde t'aime bien sur le forum, tu débats vraiment en mode relax, sans lancer de piques ou de remarques acerbes à tout ceux qui auraient le malheur de ne pas être de ton côté i like it :) SouffleSombre : "alors non justement. comment tu peux dire que sanji était sur un pied d'égalité avec vergo? vergo n'a absolument rien donné, c'est un spécialiste du HDA mais il ne s'en ai même pas servit sur ses jambes que déjà les os de sanji commençaient à craquer! durant toute la première partie de son combat smoker s'en sortait bien voir même mieux que sanji mais quand vergo à montrer son vrai potentiel, il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose, mais qui te dis que sanji s'en serait mieux tiré? comme je l'avais déjà dit plus haut, smoker au moins on est sûr qu'il a le blindage. sanji l'a certainnement mais son niveau de puissance n'est que spéculation vu qu'apparement il est spécialisé en HDO, là où smoker, tous comme vergo semble s'appuyer surtout sur le HDA. donc s'il vous plait arrêter les comparaisons douteuses et sans fondement genre, sanji supérieur à vergo? où sont les preuves? smoker s'est fait OS? absolument faut!" OH MON DIEU MOI ET SOUFFLESOMBRE ON EST D'ACCORD* OH MY GOD C'EST MAUVAIS SIGNE JE ME BARRE D'ICI !!! * C'est plutôt la guerre des pavés d'habitude :) Salut contributeur, ouais j'aime bien les débats qui se déroulent bien sans accroche et je suis bizarrement appécié pour ça alors que ça devrait être coutume plutôt non ? Et pourquoi le "malheur" de ce qui ne serait pas d'accord avec moi ? C'est un débat d'idées que je propose, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un débat clôt avec une vérité absolue (même si c'est quasiment impossible d'où nos réponses successives ^^) Tu préfères les débats houleux et remplies d'embrouilles ? Pas moi perso :) Alors ok la pointe est aussi en Granit, et '''Smoker '''le dit lui même.. mais ça fait deux fois que tu ne réponds qu'à un seul point du débat et non au reste.. tu veux qu'on arrête ? Perso je kiff bien ce débat, même si il n'est pas vraiment en accord avec le titre de ce topic, il est tout aussi interessant car apparement sur plein de site cette question n'est toujours pas éludée ^^ Reste à comprendre pourquoi dans les deux versions quand '''Smoker '''frappe '''Luffy '''en pleine tête il reçoit le coup de plein fouet, le subit et prend quelques dégats alors qu'il est en caouthouc ? C'est pour ça qu'on débat, car si il y a bien une erreur d'Oda je m'incline avec plaisir, je veux juste boucler cette affaire ^^ Et merci d'avoir recheché ce scan, car du coup ça relance le truc.. on dirait bien qu'avec ce que dit '''Smoker '''ce n'est vraiment que la pointe qui l'est.. Y'a forcément une erreur quelque part dans une des deux versions... d'un côté il parle juste de la pointe, de l'autre toute la Jitte est de Granit.. erreur ou non.. et du coup quand on aura le fin mot de l'histoire on ira changer les termes dans le wiki car ici c'est toute la Jitte qui en est.. Voilà j'attend ta réponse :)